The Blades and the Survivors
by AngelicDaemon
Summary: BRS was the only survivor, but circumstances led to something she was unsure of. The one thing she is sure of is the fact that it will be a bit of an adventure.
1. Circumstance

Black Rock Shooter, a weapon with nothing to fight, nothing even remotely fun to do, and nowhere interesting to go. She did her daily routine without fail. A simple thing that consisted of getting up, scavenging, and going back to the area she now resides. She's already travelled the world, eliminated most everything hostile, done all there is to do. She was bored, the ancient, decayed tunnel was interesting many years ago, but she had searched every nook and cranny of this place.

Today was different however, unexpectedly exciting. A blue portal opened, out of nowhere, startling BRS. She had immediately summoned her blade, the black katana shining in the limited light afforded by the moon behind her. A head of white hair eventually popped out of the portal, looking around quickly. "This does not look like the place I was trying to get to..." The white haired girl pouted slightly, before her eyes laid on BRS, the red orbs widening in shock, the girl's mouth falling open. Then, after a decent clash between eyes of red and blue, she shook herself of shock and stepped out of the portal, slowly approaching BRS. Putting her hands in the air, she stopped moving towards her and decided to speak. "Hey!" She started, before sighing.

"I'm White Rock Shooter, WRS for short, can you tell me your name?" BRS hesitated as this, narrowing her eyes and lowering her blade slightly. "...Black Rock Shooter..." Her voice nearly too soft for the other girl to hear. But upon hearing it WRS smirked widely. She reached out to the raven haired girl with one hand. "Come with me, there's a place for us weapons. I'll wait on you, so grab what you need." BRS hesitated once again at the girl's statement, but relented nonetheless. Grabbing her long coat and a few personal items she felt she couldn't leave behind, and stood in front of WRS.

The portal was an interesting experience for BRS.. if interesting consisted of retching horribly. WRS offered nothing but an apologetic smile, saying that she'd get used to it. BRS was obviously not keen on this and considered leaving, but felt as if this was something she had to do. Years upon years of loneliness and killing must've taken it's toll, but BRS was quite alright with the way events so far were turning out, if hesitant and painful. They exited the portal and BRS took a quick knee before raising her head and looking around. Pristine silver architecture greeted her eyes, the floating parts that made up a wall that appeared to move ever so slightly in pleasing patterns. The space itself seemed to be another portal, much to BRS' dismay. Drones that matched the surroundings flew around swiftly and with purpose, some stopping to scan the architecture that was oh so pleasing for some odd reason.

One of which, a floating ball that shared the same graceful silver curves as many other drones, along with the architecture, stopped to observe the new girl. It flew in closer, the plates shifting to allow a single optic to peer through, scanning the blue eyed girl before looking at WRS and softly beeping, seemingly for confirmation. WRS offered a nod to the drone, the optic looking down for a moment in thought, beeping once again before taking its place to the right of BRS. WRS gestured to the other girl and began walking towards a pillar with a purple and black aura seemingly being exuded from the strange object. As they approached, the drone which followed BRS dutifully flew over towards the pillar, a much larger angular drone appearing from a flash of light, shifting it's plates to allow a singular optic through the thick, silver objects. The drones seemed to have a conversation without words nor beeping, the larger drone, presumably used for combat and defense, turned to BRS as the protective plates shifted back into place, compacting the drone until it fits into a slot on a flat portion of the pillar, the mid section curving inwards and opening, shifting into the flat portion. Revealing an angular black blade, larger than BRS' katana, this blade, however, seemed to emit an aura of pure power, waves upon waves of the oppressive black aura seemingly forcing drones away and making WRS visibly recoil. the white haired girl slowly walking to the blade before gritting her teeth and gripping the hilt. BRS meanwhile did not feel the oppressive aura, instead being drawn to it.

Walking towards WRS and grabbing the hilt, she pulled the blade free and felt the aura fuse with her own. WRS smirking before bowing her head. "Welcome home, it has been many years since anyone found another of our kind. We may very well be the last." BRS looked confused for a moment, the blade working on restoring previously lost memories that had been made over the millennia. The memories began to trickle back, BRS remembers training with WRS, trading blades and having mock duels. Teaching the next generation of their kind... She remembered the fall of the defenders of the material realm, but most of all... WRS interrupted her thoughts, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It looks as if you remember.. sister."


	2. Emptiness

The years past have proven one thing for BRS. She, more often than not, doesn't feel anything. Not anymore, at least. It takes a lot for her to feel anything at all. Unfortunately, nothing like that happens anymore...

~~~Flashback~~~

Many years ago, when she was first awakened from her forced slumber, she found a funny little species called humanity. This species, at the time, spent its days fighting against the monsters that seemed to want nothing more than their destruction.

BRS changed that, she spent so very long hunting down the nests and lairs from which these monsters came. The humans called them "Demons" but BRS didn't understand why. They did not exhibit features from the demons in fantasy and religion she knew of. Instead, they termed with limbs and bulbous, rotting flesh.

Amalgamations of animals and humans that appeared from secret labs under the broken planet. BRS learned that Earth had been invaded by an unknown enemy, one that spent years gathering the population and putting them in camps across the globe. There were resistance groups, of course, but they lacked the numbers and firepower to fight the menace that had taken their world. After a time, they had simply left, letting the camps and their forces disappear overnight. None of the humans knew why, but they were glad to have control over their world once more.

The humans told of an awakening of these demons, where a new patrol route disturbed a great menace below, untold thousands of the monstrosities appeared from the depths of ruins and were brought to bear against a fortress teeming with life and defenses. After a long and grueling battle, the fortress fell silent into the depths of nothingness. Ruins were all that remained, scattered remnants of humanity's once great bastion.

The remaining humans banded together into a temporary home. Among the empty heights of cities, they made their home. Among these humans, BRS had taken a liking to a male by the name of Ron. He was not unique, nor was he important. But she had become good friends with him nonetheless. After a great horde of these verminous creatures invaded the remaining human camp, while BRS was away purging the monstrosities, she returned to find nothing but spent shells and blood.

This is what started her downward spiral. Her emotions were always out of control and she couldn't understand why. She spent an unknown amount of time systematically purging every tunnel on the continent. She does not know what happened in this time period apart from death and the loss of her emotions. Emptiness was all she felt apart from loneliness during the dark times. She spent her days in a previously occupied tunnel, leaving the corpses of the once nearly innumerable enemy she fought.

Our story begins some months after BRS had cleared the last tunnel of corruption. Boredom overtaking her and her willingness to do anything. She yearned for something, anything to happen. But, as time drew on, the ever hopeful BRS lost what little remained of her hope. She believed she was alone, there was nothing for her. But, the portal appeared and her existence was skewered.

"Well, sister, we must teach you of your heritage." WRS started to lead BRS into an ornate structure some distance away. BRS supposed that answers would come in time and followed. "It started with the invasion, as you know." WRS started, taking BRS through a number of pictures and writings on the walls, depicting the history of the "greys" as she would learn. "We were created from a captured Xeno's DNA, mixed with human, of course. I was among the first to be created and successfully armed with alien weaponry. As well as being given the most uncontaminated DNA, I was mostly alien, like you. You were meant to be mass produced while I was just a prototype. Sadly, the planet fell before many more of us were created. There are still a few out there, fighting like you were, but they have yet to be located." As she walked, she ran her hand across the glass-like material telling of this history.

"There were only a few produced, many, like you. But a few were created as prototypes, relying more on human DNA, making them less powerful. As the first to be cloned and successfully armed with weaponry befitting my genetic code, I was tasked with training the new clones. I imagine you were lost somewhere in transit." She eyed BRS as she continued. After the fall, I and some other greys were taken aboard the enemy's ship. Fighting our way out of captivity and into the heart of the ship, we incurred many unfortunate casualties. One of my gifted disciples remained, her innate understanding of the technology allowing her to evacuate what was left of our siblings across the globe and taking the hostile ship, along with whatever forces remained, away. I managed to find this place completely on accident, using it to keep myself safe and to search for the others.

She stopped in front of a picture of her and many others who resembled BRS, placing her hand on the display casing. "Upon my return to this dimension, I learned that humanity had fallen and that those monsters roamed. I had almost lost hope but after months of searching, I found you." She turned to you once again. "Now, we must find whoever is left, I will train you to use our weapons and abilities. You will become one of us, and together..." She put her hands on BRS' shoulder. "We may yet save what remains of humanity and their achievements."


End file.
